心の治世 Reign of the heart
by Sky Lucien
Summary: A romantic adventure in first person view from the point of view of Mira, an 18 year old high school senior who falls madly in love with a boy in her class who just happens to end up being an all-powerful immortal! Not meant for the faint of heart.Rated M


花：一

愛と桜

Love and Cherry Blossoms

"Aw man!" I step out of my house and onto the Sidewalk where Natsu is waiting for me; a warm spring breeze blows a strand of hair across my face "Just three days left until the festival and I still haven't gotten up the nerve to ask Sky to go with me." I look over at Natsu and she gives me that all knowing best friend look. "Well Enjeru and I already know that we're going together." She says looking at me mischievously, "what?" I ask looking back at her blankly fearing that a scheme is being formulated underneath those golden bangs of hers. Natsu smiles and quickly says, "oh nothing."

"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe that."

"What? I'm super serious! I'm not going to do anything."

"Good because I don't need your help to get Sky to like me!"

I puff out my cheeks and stick my tongue out at Natsu. Then we both fall over laughing. "Ok Mira, I won't mess… err… help with Sky, but only if you're sure you don't want me to." Natsu says smiling, I smile back and we both return to our fit of giggles.

The next day at school I walk down the hall carrying my precariously stacked pile of books when suddenly Torippā stuck out his foot, making me trip and causing my books to go flying all around the hallway, I spill and land directly in front of Sky! "HaHaHa, Mira is kissing your feet Sky!" Torippā laughed and Sky pulled his bokutō out of his athletics bag and pointed it at Torippā, "Apologize…" Sky says slowly and Torippā steps back, "APOLOGIZE, NOW!" Sky yells stepping forward and taking off his uniform jacket, he was defending me, me and I was just lying on the floor gawking. "Now why would I do that?" Torippā asks stepping up to the challenge. "Because if you don't I'm going to kick your ass!" Sky says, lifting his wooden sword to a combat stance. Torippā threw a sucker punch at Sky and it made contact with his jaw. He took the hit, standing perfectly still, he grabbed Torippā's wrist and flipped him onto his back, causing him to writhe in pain. Sky reaches over and holds out his hand to help me up; I take it then blush and turn my face as he helped me to my feet, "um… Mira…" Sky was actually talking to me! "Yes?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady. "Would you go with me to the Cherry Blossom Festival?" "What?" "Well if you don't want to I would understand, I mean I'm sure someone else already asked you and-, "

"NO!"

"What?"

"No, no one has asked me and I would Love to go with you!"

花: 二

友達に知らせる

Informing Friends

Once I got home from school, I pulled out my cell phone and called up Natsu and told her about what had happened, "You mean he actually asked you out?" Natsu asked, "Yeah," I replied "He got all nervous and everything." I started giggling, "I'm going to call Fuyu and Seiteki so I've got to go." We said goodbye and I went ahead and called Fuyu.

"Hay Mira, What's up?"

"Sky asked me to go to the Cherry Blossom Festival with him tomorrow!"

"What! I doubt it."

"Hay! I'm serious; he even beat up Torippā when he was picking on me."

"That's awesome! I guess Furino and I will see you guys there!"

"Of course you will." _Click._

After finishing my call with Fuyu I call up Seiteki.

"Hello, this is Seiteki's phone, Hakari speaking."

"Oh, hi… is Seiteki there?"

"She is indisposed right now, and I will be too, momentarily."

"Why?"

"We're about to have sex."

"…" _Click_

I lie back on my round bed and imagine what it would feel like to go out with Sky on a date. I use the remote to turn off my lamp, darkening my bed. A breeze blew through my open window and caused a shiver to run down my bare leg, got up and closed the window before getting into bed and, and quickly fell into dreams of Sky fucking my brains out.

花：三

祭りの夜

The Night of the Festival

Sky picked me up from in front of my house at eight o'clock sharp, wearing jeans and a faded military jacket. We walked to the festival grounds holding hands, and began to peruse the multitude of stalls along the street. He won a stuffed Panda for me at an arm wrestling stand and bought us some okonomiyaki for dinner. "Mira, will you please come with me." He said after we finished our food. He led me to a crumbling stone wall, and then he lifted me up into his arms and nimbly vaulted over it, setting me down gently on the other side. My face burns scarlet as we walk across an overgrown path through the cherry trees.

After about twenty minutes of walking and me being carried, Sky and I reach an old wooden bridge, crossing a calmly flowing river filled with lotus blossoms, and sitting atop a stone base, "Oh my goodness!" clasping Sky's hands in mine "This place is amazing!" I let go of Sky's hands and run out onto the surprisingly steady old bridge. Sky follows me then starts whispering into my ear, "This isn't the best part." I blush, and he smiles and takes my hand and starts leading me across the bridge and back into the woods.

Ninety minutes of more waling and of Sky carrying me again, we reach a smallish glade with light emanating from hundreds of fire-flies, my eyes start to glisten from reflected light from the many insects flying around. "Sky this place is amazing!" I laugh and run through the tall grass, catching fire-flies and letting them go as I run. Then I stop and turn to Sky who was standing behind me, he lifts me up again and walks forward and up a hill then sets me down again.

There in front of us was a massive cherry tree, growing right next to an old abandoned shrine house. Sky takes my hand up again and leads me inside the small temple.

It was dark but warm inside the building so I removed my jacket and hung it on a nail that was protruding from the wall, "What is this place?" I ask as Sky also removes his jacket and hangs it up. "This is a shrine to you Mira," he said pointing to a wooden carving in the shape of a young woman's body I looked at the sculptures face and it was as if I were looking into a mirror. "Sky…" I was speechless. Then Sky walked over took me up into his arms and kissed me, his tongue pushing deep into my mouth, sliding across mine and then rolling under it, then he leaned me over and I felt his warm torso against mine. Our lips finally parted and I pulled a condom out of my pocket "Seikō watashi." I say placing the protective latex covering into his hand.

Slipping out of my shirt and skirt I get on top of Sky and begin to massage his already erect penis. Suddenly an aura of darkness fills the room Sky's eyes start to glow red, he lifts me off the ground then removes his hands from around my waist and just lets me hover there above him. Then he tears off my bra and panties, letting him see my excessively hard nipples and wet vagina. I let out a small scream as I fly back against the wall. Sky Walks forward, his cloths falling off of him and scattering across the floor, his eyes were still a deep red color. I was scared out of my mind, yet still turned on. Sky placed his hands on the wall behind my head, and I began feeling his penis slide deep within me. He thrusted deep within me and I began to scream as his penis penetrated and burst my proverbial cherry. I came. Blood and cum were gushing from me, but sky kept going, fucking me with an intense magical energy, then he let out a slight moan and came inside of me.

花：四

闇の神と眠る

Sleeping with a God of Darkness

The next day I woke up on top of Sky, buck naked and covered in blood and cum, I walk out onto a back porch and see a water pump and a wooden bucket out about twenty feet away, I walk over to it and begin to fill the bucket, with water. Once the bucket was full I poured it over my head, allowing the cold water to wash away the tokens of my night with Sky. I finally knew how sex felt, it hurt for a moment, but after that it was the most amazing sensation I had ever had, feeling all seven inches of Sky in me was definitely an experience I would readily have happen to me again. I could remember it happening so clearly, his glowing red eyes penetrating my mind as his penis penetrated my body; it was perfect symmetry, as if we were meant to be together.

I walked back inside and Sky was holding his head in his hands, "I'm so stupid, how could I have lost control so easily like that!" he began shaking his head and yelling in a strange archaic language. Then he saw me, "Are you ok!" he asked appearing at my side before I could even see him move, "I'm more than ok, I'm in love!" I say grabbing his warm, limp penis with my soft hands; "No!" he yelled stepping back out of reach, "Why not?" I asked pouting. "I could have, and almost killed you last night! I don't know how it happened but you called forth my ancient energies without me being in control of them." Sky came back over to me and gripped my hand in his, "I love you but if that ever happens again you will probably die, and I don't want to have to go through that."

"Well you should know that if I die then I would be going through a lot more than you would be!"

"That's not exactly true, I mean you would be dead, therefore you wouldn't be able to feel anything or go through anything."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Did you even comprehend that I'm over a hundred billion years old, and that I'm not human?"

"I don't care! I like older men any way, besides I decide who I go out with and sleep with!"

Sky went back to shaking his head and muttering to himself, and I went back to watching him longingly. "Look, I'm sorry." I said walking towards him as he was pulling on his pants. "I want to stay with you, but I'm not sure if it will work." Sky said pulling on his shirt. "We can make it work! I don't care if you're some kind of immortal ancient of darkness, I love you!" I got down on my knees and began to cry, Sky came over and put his hand on my back, it was surprisingly cold, "I never said I was going to leave you." Sky said lifting up off the floor and holding me close to himself, "and I still haven't told you the good news I received before I asked you out." He said kissing me and wiping away my tears, "_Sniff, _what?" I said, sniffling into Sky's shoulder, "The Ancient of water, Kya is looking for a replacement and I nominated you at the last council!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you can become an Ancient, like me, and then we can be together forever!"

"Then why is Kya resigning?"

"She isn't, she got promoted to Fate status so we needed a new Ancient."

"And you think that I can take her place?"

"Sure, her job is simple; you just have to make waves, fill fountains, heal and feed the fish of the world, you know; that sort of thing."

"WHAT?"

"Well, it's easier than it sounds" Sky said sheepishly, "Well I suppose if it would allow me to stay with you…" I say, giving in to his peculiar idea. "So you'll do it? This is wonderful news, ok come with me,"

Sky lifts his arms and begins chanting in the same archaic language. A large glowing archway appeared in the middle of the chamber shimmering black and red and emanating a dark aura, "Sky!" I yell over the roar of the wind that was coming from inside of the portal, "Why me?" "Because you we're emitting so much magical energy, I just couldn't ignore it." I giggled and allowed Sky to lead me onward into the portal.

花：五

喜びと苦しみの島々

Isles of Pleasure and Pain

Sky and I step out onto the edge of a pier overlooking a large sea; a ship was bobbing up and down on the waves, runes were carved into the sides of the ship and a dark crest was etched onto the main sail. We boarded the vessel and set sail for a giant shimmering palace in the distance.

"What is that place?" I asked sky as we approached the huge moving crystal building, "It's the Crystal Palace; it's the place where we hold our councils." Sky replied as he picked me up and jumped over the side of the boat to land safely on the beach below. "Shall we?" he asked, putting me down and holding out his hand for me to take, "let's get this over with," I say, taking his hand and allowing him to walk me into the castle. Stepping inside was like stepping into a whole other world, the floor was made of glass and below it was a vast ocean littered with islands that seemed to just move of their own accord. "Those are our homes." Sky said gesturing at the islands, "We each get one. That one is yours." He points to a large white stoned castle sitting atop the back of a colossal turtle, "and that one is mine." This time it was a massive spire enshrouded in darkness and surrounded by a large city of mostly destroyed buildings. "Fuyu would have a field day with this place," I say running forward across the glass and inspecting every inch of the building.

We reach a large golden door engraved with runes and symbols. "Enter…" says a voice from inside. The door creaks open and I can see inside the room for the first time, inside a table of solid jade stood in the middle, a barbaric looking man stood at the head of the table, on his left was a teenage girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen years old wearing a light green tank-top, black jeans, a green hat, and dog tags. On his right was a woman covered in sexy dragon tattoos and dressed in only her underwear her eyes bore into mine and I got an overwhelming urge to have sex with that woman, and I'm as straight as the next girl but damn! Sky led me to the edge of the table where a seat was waiting for me.

"Mira Tatsuma, please be seated." The man at the head of the table said in an overwhelmingly powerful voice. I sat. "Kya, Shino, please sit." The two women on the man's sides sat in chairs that had been conjured out of thin air, the first girls chair was a thrown made of water and it moved like a wave, the other woman's was made of living humans sitting on their hands and knees, buck naked and stinking of sex and scented oils, all of them breathing heavily and sweating profusely. "I am Soul, the Ancient of Earth and Stone, and ruler of the Ancient Isles." The man at the head of the table began. "This is Kya, the old Ancient of Water," Soul continued gesturing at the younger looking of the two women there besides me; she nodded and tipped her hat. "And this," Soul started "is Shino, the Ancient of Pornog… err Love" he finished pointing at the older woman. "You already know Unlimited." Soul Said nodding at Sky, "Now then Unlimited, please return to your duties, I will send you a message when you may return." Sky glanced at me, nodded then disappeared in a flare of shadows. "Now Miss Tatsuma we have gathered here today to talk about you becoming the new Ancient of Water, giving you Kya's name and rank, is this clear to you?" I nod and the meeting commences.

花：九

電源と保護

Power and Protection

I step out of the meeting hall to find Sky talking to a young boy with extremely pale skin and the stench of blood, "Mira!" Sky yelled and ran over gripping me tightly in his arms, "So how did it go?" he asked after he kissed me.

"Great! I think Soul likes me, and that written exam was really weird, but all and all I think I did pretty well!"

"That's great! I'm really glad for you, know we can be together forever!"

"Yea, but they still haven't told me if I got the job or not."

"Oh right, I almost forgot, I have to go to the council, I'll be right back. Come on Skathe, let's go." Sky called over to the pale boy who nodded then disappeared into a cloud of red smoke and shrieking wails. Sky kissed me then disappeared into the flare of shadows just as he had done earlier.

So I was left to wait in the large glass floored chamber trying to figure out what each of the islands stood for. I already knew darkness and water, but the others, I had no clue. So I looked around, I saw one with a large beach house on it; this one reminded me of that irresistible woman from the meeting. Now that I think of it, what was she even doing there? Anyway, another one was a large island made entirely of a giant castle, no ideas there; a lot of the islands had castles on them. One that stood out as a total ice island was a huge ice burg with a large cave torn into its side. There was a large castle carved out of sand stone which I assumed was Soul's residence as the Ancient of Earth, and next to that was an enormous flower garden which was seemingly growing straight out of the water, and…

"You know if you want to look at the islands, there is a better way to do it than that." Said a friendly voice from above me, it was Kya, and she was smiling at me from a crystal balcony that was sticking out of the wall. I smiled back "Really, oh wait, Is the council over?" I asked running over to a flight of stairs that led up to the balcony, "Yes. You will become my apprentice for a few weeks until you are ready to take over for me." She smiled again. "YES!" I yelled hugging her, she was startled at firs but then she hugged me back.

For the next few months I was put under savior training. Using a long Trident as a weapon I was put into combat with large beasts and demons whose bodies were made entirely of water. I would be told to swim for an entire day without food, water, or rest. Eventually Kya called me into the white palace, inside was the remains of a giant waterfall cavern with a large pond. Kya led me out to the water, then stepped onto it and continued walking; she stopped when she was directly in the middle of the pond and closed her eyes.

A temple began rising out of the water, made out of white marble, and studded with mother of pearl and blue sapphires. Kya stepped inside of the tower and then returned with an amulet and a ring, "I Kya Balthinios Kathiones present you, Mira Sakura Tatsuma with this, the amulet of ancient status, and this, The Ring of the Water Ancient." Kya placed the amulet over my neck and I felt a great power flow through my veins, then she placed the ring onto my finger, it grew hot and shrank to fit my finger, then the runes on its face began to glow, and memories that were not mine began flowing into my head, many journeys through uncharted worlds, years of extensive combat and magic training, my eyes began to glow bright blue, and I began to levitate, a cloud of steam began to flow out of my body, then I collapsed onto the Ground, falling a good ten feet in the process, but luckily I crumpled on contact with the ground and saved myself from any broken bones. Kya walked over to me, picked me up and carried me out of the castle. Sky was waiting for us out on the patio, "How did she take it?" he asked her, "Not very well Unlimited, she nearly incinerated herself, but her body did accept the power so she's fine now." Sky reached out and took me from Kya, he kissed me, "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked walking toward a portal which I assumed connected with the large glass chamber above us. "Super." I said before passing out.

花：七

七日の栄光

Glory of the Seventh Sun

After a while I awoke inside a dark chamber on a large bed with Sky slumped over in an armchair next to the bed, I sat up and looked over the bed frame to see a tall busty woman carrying a tray covered in food and drink, "Hello Madam I am Melthia Gramith, and I will be your Serving Wench for the remainder of your say ere." The woman said placing the hot tray on a table next to my bed, "Umm, thanks." I said trying to be as polite as possible, "Oh look at you all nice and proper, Oy Massa!" She yelled causing Sky to jolt straight out of his chair like a jack in the box. "I like this one. Can I eat her?" Melthia asked, beginning to mutate, and continuing until she was a giant shimmering black Wolf with a massive tail, horns, and glowing red designs emanating along her body. I screamed, "Miosuren, Down! I said down!" Sky yelled dashing over and lifting the demon wolf off of the ground. "Sorry about her." He said smiling at me, "Who is she?" I asked, "She is the mighty and evil overlord of these Universes!" The wolf/girl yelled scratching at Sky's chest, I began to laugh as Sky finally pulled Miosuren into submission, "She is my familiar, and I think she's jealous of all the attention that I've been giving you."

Eventually Sky convinced Miosuren to return to her human form. Then he asked her to leave and lay down on the bed next to me. He started making out with me, and I accepted it, allowing his tongue to slide in out and around mine, then he started to unbutton my blouse and he ran his hands along my bare chest then he unzipped his pants and took them of, he began to slide erect penis back and forth in between my breasts. I started to lick the head of his dick as if it were a large Lillie pop. I started fingering myself as I sucked on his dick, rubbing my fingers against my clit. He moved and started teasing my wet vagina. I began moaning as he pounded against my uterus wall, hammering like a door knocker. Then he lifted me off the ground and then slammed me into the wall, spreading my legs apart as far as they could go, then he started thrusting in and out, after a little while I yelled out in pleasure, then came onto Sky's penis, but he wasn't done so he just kept thrusting into me, penetrating my flesh and making me feel light headed.

Not too long after that he came inside of me and allowed me to sit back on the bed, then I leaned back over him and started sucking on his limp dick, it quickly grew back to its full length and sky placed his hand on the back of my head and started forcing me to go faster and making me take his dick deeper into the back of my throat, he shivered, pulled his penis out on my mouth, then he started masturbating and quickly blew his load all over my face.

ブレイク

The next morning Sky and I got up and went into a nearby bath to wash off cum from the night before. As soon as my skin made contact with the water it rose up, covered me and then dissipated, leaving me cleaner than I had ever felt before in my entire life. After that odd experience I returned inside to find Sky sitting there watching me enter his room, "hi," I say. "Hello, my dear." Sky said walking over to me. "Did you sleep well?" he kissed me and then walked into his closet, gesturing for me to follow him. "Yes I did." I say following him into a walk in closet about twice the size of my old bedroom. He pulls out a pair of black hakama with a large cape like skirt back covered in runes, he slipped them on then went on to look for a shirt. "So are you ready for your first council?" Sky asks, slipping on a shirt of chainmail and a pitch black metal cuirass, "Yeah I think I am." I say, "But I might need some cloths…" "Ah, right, Kya left you these." He tosses a pair of the same hakama, but blue, and a blue dyed breastplate. "Oh, thanks." I say putting on the slightly small pants and breastplate, and then they grew slightly hot and grew to fit me. I looked over at Sky and nearly screamed, he looked completely different, his hair was short and his jaw was chiseled, he had a scruffy beard and his eyes were as dark as midnight. He smiled and took up my hand as horns began to morph out of his skull, "This is how I look to other ancients." He said kissing me. "However, you know what I really look like." I smiled; grabbing his arm I let him walk me out of his tower.

We walked quickly down the street in the city outside of the tower, destroyed buildings lined the street and fires lit the way towards a large portal, which I assumed led back to the glass floored chamber in the crystal palace above us. After stepping through the portal and appearing in an atrium of sorts we stepped through a golden inlayed archway leading into the hall of trophies, "Sky, this room is amazing!" I say dropping his arm and running over to a display case containing a giant metal helm with a large gash through the left eye socket which looked as if it were made with a large sword or axe, "What is it?"

I ask, gazing at my reflection in the highly polished black metal. "That is my old helm from the first war with the gods." Sky said walking over to me, "How did you survive with a massive gash in the side of your face?"

"To be honest, the weapon never touched me. Remember not only that I am immortal, but that I can also turn into darkness. Can you cut darkness with a blade?" Sky asked, whilst flirtatiously stroking the back of my neck. "Well, no" I replied giggling as he tickled behind my ear, he kissed me and we continued moving through the hall of trophies. Broken weapons, mounted heads, gruesome paintings, and tons of other trinkets lined the walls of the massive building; its arched ceiling was adorned with black velvet tapestries embroidered with the crest of darkness, in a contrasting yet gorgeous shade of red. At the end of the hall was a massive archway that let into… "A brick wall?" I ask gesturing at the dead end, "Not quite, it's a portal gate. A place to put a portal, and have it with perfect conditions to transfer you to another gate," Sky replied, finishing by opening a portal just as he had suggested.


End file.
